Party Like a YouTube Star
by To.Olympus.Allons-y
Summary: Once upon a time, two boys named Ian and Anthony throw a party for all their friends. Unfortunately, some unwelcomed guests have decided to tag along... Round robin w/plushiexlover *I got a new username. I was gotrice98*
1. Chapter 1: Boredom

**Hey guys.**

**so this is like my first fanfic ever. Yay. I wouldn't really call myself a writer, so if you could please review it and give some feedback, that'd be great! Maybe some suggestions on what I should do to make my writing better :3 alright enough talking. Happy reading! *trumpets blare***

* * *

Chapter 1:

Boredom

"Meeeeeehhhh."

"What?"

"I'm bored."

"Ian...you've repeated the fact that you're bored for the past ten minutes. Now shut. Up."

"But Anthony I AM bored!" It was the middle of a Saturday afternoon and smosh was having lunch. They ordered pizza from round table as usual, pepperoni, mushrooms (or shrooms, as they call it.), and if one of them has lost a bet in the past week, they would get a special anchovies pizza just for one of them to finish.

"IAN WILL YOU JUST SHUT UP AND EAT YOUR PIZZA?!" Anthony literally slammed his fists onto the table. "You know what, I could really use a drink." He pushed his chair back and headed toward the kitchen. He opened a cabinet that Ian had never seen open before. To his surprise, it was filled with something he was looking forever for.

"ANTHONY YOU HID MY LIQUOR STASH IN THE CABINET THAT I ALWAYS THOUGHT WAS FAKE?! HOW COULD YOU?!" Ian screamed.

"Hey, you never shared." Anthony took a swing of Jack Daniels. "I wanted some too. Jeez, exactly how many bottles did you have in your stash again?"

"Eh...about 45." Ian replied. Anthony spit out the jack Daniels that was in his mouth.

"FOURTY FIVE?!"

"Yeah. What's the big deal? That's not that many."

"Are you kidding?! How big of a drinker were you back in college?!"

"Not that big! Trust me! I only threw like...10 parties a year..." Ian began twiddling his thumbs. The word party triggered Anthony's mind.

"Party..." He stared at the Jack Daniels bottle he was holding and a lightbulb appeared on top of his head. "Ian! Party! Jack Daniels! You know what I'm thinking?!"

"We have our own little party and we drink so much that we're gonna be like zombies in a few hours?" Ian asked excitedly. His eyes were so wide, he could've been mistaken for an anime character.

Anthony rolled his eyes.  
"No, you idiot. We throw a huge ass party and we invite all our YouTube friends. Epic meal time can cook but maybe something more appetizing then that pig meal they made, Alex and jimmy will play music, Felix (pewdiepie), Freddie, and us will be in charge of games, and Jenna will just be the little whore giving out lap dances. Sound like a plan?"

"Wait wait wait." Ian scratched is bowl head. "Why is Jenna the only one giving out lap dances? Can't I give some out?" Again, Anthony rolled his eyes.

"Yeah whatever."

"Awesome. I'll call everyone."


	2. Chapter 2: a Sticky Situation at Target

Anthony grabbed a generics red shopping cart and began pushing it towards the shopping cart.

"Ooh can we make the theme pink? I like pink." Ian did a little twirl.

"SHUTTUP."

"Ok sorry jeez."

"Okay so, what do we need to get?" Anthony asked. Ian tapped a box of cheez-it's and accidentally made it fall. He simply walked away as if he didn't do it.

"Well, Harley said they've got the bacon covered, which I could've guessed, told us to get an ass load of junk food." Ian answered. He spotted a bag of gummy worms and squealed with delight. "OOH! Gummy worms!"

"Ugh damnit!"

"What? I thought you liked gummy worms..."

Anthony faced palmed at Ian's comment. "No, no I do. It's just that the last time we ate epic meal times food, I got a really bad stomach ache. I know we put them in charge of cooking, but they can at least make something healthier."

"Anthony do you not understand their name? They're freaking .TIME. They've gotta make it epic! Besides, that pig chain last time was delicious!" Ian smiled while Anthony was prepared to barf.

"Can we just get the god damn food and decorations and go?"

"Alright alright." The to boys hauled family sized bags of chips, a million liters of soda, anything they saw that was made by hostess, into their shopping cart.

"I think we need a new shopping cart. This one's pretty full. Mind getting it, Anthony?" Ian asked his friend.

"Yeah alright. Be back in a sec." Anthony walked away towards the entrance. Ian went into the decoration aisle and began examining the decoration options. There were spider-man plates ("IT'S MAN-SPIDER GOD DAMNIT!" ), little party bags with hello kitty, and cupcake shaped cards with fuzzy frosting.

"Damnit all these decorations suck! Well, maybe the hello kitty ones are acceptable." He grabbed a few streamers and threw them into the cart.

"Holy spider-man's toothpaste!" A boy's voice clocked in out of no where. "Guys! Guys! Look who it is!" Right behind Ian, some Asian kid who looked like a little Yao Ming (only WAY shorter) was staring in awe. "Woah! No way!" Two other children appeared at his side: one boy, one girl.

"HOLY MOTHER FLUFFIN SHIZZ!" The girl out her hands to her face. She was wearing blue jeans, a red sweatshirt that simply said "Fitch" on it, and black sneakers. "RYAN! TYLER! IT'S IAN FROM SMOSH!" She grabbed the boy with the glasses shoulders and shook him like an earthquake. "SMOSH I SAY! SSSMMMMOOOSSSHHH!"

Ian was just staring, open-mouthed. He was kind of freaked out. "Um...hi kids." This couldn't be any more awkward.

"Hi! I'm Julie!" She waved over enthusiastically. "This is Ryan," she motion the kid with glasses and a mushroom haircut. He simply waved and automatically shoved his hands back in his pockets. I like him, Ian thought. "And this is Tyler." She motion to Yao Ming jr.

"Uh...well. You guys already know who I am." Ian awkwardly replied while rubbing his neck. Anthony came back over with a new shopping cart. He stared at the children.

"Um, who the hell are they?" He pinged at the three of them.

"Oh. Uh...Anthony meet Julie, Ryan, and Yao Ming jr-I mean! Tyler."

"Oh. Hey kids. Well bye." They began to walk away when Julie barked another question. "So what 'cha guys doin' here?" She questioned.

"Oh. Um nothing. We're just throwing a party at our place."

"A party?! No way! Can we come?!"

"Uh..."

"It's adults only." Anthony answered quickly.

"Aw maaannnn." The kids whined.

"Yeah. I know. Okay bye." The two youtubers ran for the check out lines. They ran until the three kids disappeared into the crowds.

" THAT WAS AWESOME " Tyler concluded. Ryan was nodding and gave a thumbs up agreeing.

After checkout, they headed back to Ian's car. "God damn that sucked" Anthony hurriedly put on his seatbelt.

"This is why I hate clingy fans." Ian turned on the radio. 'Call me maybe' began to play on 99.7. "Ooh GURL this is my JAM!" Ian began to squirm in his seat while singing the chorus. "Hey I just met you, and this is crazy! But here's my number, so call me maybe!"

"It's hard to look right, at you baby!" Anthony joined in.

"But here's my number!" They sang together.

"SO CALL ME MAYBE!" Three unfamiliar voices screamed.

"WHAT THE FIRETRUCK?!" Ian and Anthony turned around to find four teens inside their trunk. "HOW HELL DID YOU GUYS GET IN?!" Ryan attempted tell them the story through his hands, but failed helplessly.

"Um...can someone translate?" Ian asked

"Damnit Ryan! I told you not to say anything." Julie whacked him in the head. "We were nearby and when Ian went to go put the shopping cart back, he left the trunk open. The four of us hopped in and, well, here we are!"

"Luckily, we were so quiet that you two didn't notice us!" Tyler said. "It's only because we can't resist call me maybe." Ryan smiled sheepishly .

Ian pulled over and grabbed Anthony's shirt. "What the hell are we gonna do with four kids?!"

"TEENAGERS!" The kids shouted.

"Even worse..." Anthony face palmed

"Anthony..." Ian whispered. "Maybe we should just let them come..."

"WHAT?! No! Ian this is a party for youtubers! And youtubers only! We can't have a bunch of ki-teens in there!" Anthony honked his horn at the dumb driver in front of them. "Move god damnit!"

"Look, I'll just set them up with a wii and super Mario's bros so they can do all the levels we couldn't do and pass them because they are Asian and they can do so." Ian suggested. "They'll be in the garage so no one will know they're there, okay?"

Anthony sighed. He had no other choice. "Fine." He grunted.

"Fine for what?" Tyler popped his head out from the trunk, resting his head on the back seat.

"Fine that you're coming to our house tonight."

"We are?! OH MY GOD GUYS WE'RE GOING TO THEIR HOUSE WE'RE GOING TO THEIR HOUSE WE'RE GOING TO THEIR HOUSE!" All of them high fived each other and made the car bounced.

"GUYS. SHUTTUP." Anthony barked. They all silenced at once. Damn this is gonna be a god awful. Just that one thought made his ears steam.


	3. Chapter 3: Setting Up

**I'm really sorry if a lot of weird stuff popped up in chapter 2! Here's the back story: this story was originally must for my friend Julie, but then I decided to publish it. I completely forgot about the weird stuff I put in for her! Also if some parts didn't make any sense, that's because I re-wrote a few lines but forgot about the words before it. :P I'm skilled. Anyway question time! What do you guys think is gonna happen when the party starts?**

* * *

Chapter 3:

"Too many bottles of beer on the wall, too many bottles of beer! You take one down, pass it around, still too many bottles of beer on the wall! Too many bottles of-"

"Alright Tyler we get it! There are lots of bottles of beer!" Anthony exited the freeway while with a hand on his forehead.

"Anthony c'mon. Be less of a douche. They're just kids. We were just as annoying when we were their age."

"I know, but ugh, I still can't stand them! No matter what age!"

*meanwhile in the trunk*

Julie and Ryan were busy playing a game of chopsticks. Tyler was keeping score. Julie had out three fingers and lost her other hand, while Ryan had two on one hand. Julie knew she was gonna lose...again.

" *sigh*. Alright Ryan, go ahead and beat me." Julie grumbled. Ryan slammed his two fingers against her free hand. He clapped with delight.

"And victory! Ryan has won a total of five games, while Julie has won a total of one! And the crowd goes wild!" Tyler was carrying his phone to his mouth. It wasn't too great of a microphone, but it'll do when you're stuck in the trunk.

"Hey, Yao Ming, what are you guys doing back there?" Ian question from the front seat.

"Oh nothing much. We're just playing a nice game of chopsticks." He answered.

"And I suck at it." Julie sulked against the side of the car.

"It's okay Jules. You'll get better. It's just beginners luck for Ryan." He motioned Ryan who was still doing his victory dance.

"It's okay Julie I suck at that game too!" Anthony called. There was a moment of silence until the kids decided to start up a conversation again.

"Hey, Tyler, do you think they like us?" Tyler raised an eyebrow thinking of an answer.

"Mm...no." Was his only reply. Ryan made his suggestion through hand motions.

"Ryan's right. I don't think they liked us much in the beginning, but they might be warmin' up to us." the car slowed down meaning they've made it.

"We're here!" Anthony called. The three of them climbed out of the trunk and stared wide eyed.

"WE'RE AT YOUR HOUSE." Julie put her hands on her face. "OHMIGOSH."

"Yes. Welcome to our humble home. This is the garage." Ian gestured the room. "This is also where you'll be spending the rest of the night." he plugged in a few wires into the TV to get the wii working. "Hey, do your parents know you're here?"

"Yeah we called them in the trunk and they said its fine." Tyler said. "They think you're people from our class and that we're studying geometry with you." He shuddered a bit. "TAKE THAT BARBERSHOP POLE!" he kicked the red and white striped pole to the ground.

_That'll teach him a lesson about sleeping with Ian's furture wife._ Ryan motioned.

"I like these kids already..." Ian whispered in Anthony's ear.

"uh, alright." Anthony said. "Okay so Ian and I are gonna be in the house decorating. If you need us, just holler." They began walking away.

"WAIT!" Julie called. "um..can we help you decorate?" The two youtubers looked at each other. _Should_ _we? _Ian thought. _ugh. Fiiinnneee._

"Alright. You guys can help."

"YAY!"

"Okay Julie, grab the streamers. You'll help me with the living room. Tyler, go help Anthony in the kitchen. Ryan, uh...do something with the den. Now, people are gonna start showing up at around 6. That gives us two hours. Now let's move it people go go go!"

The five of them went straight to work. Julie was struggling to throw a few streamers over the ceiling fan, requesting a ladder from Ian. Tyler was throwing ding-dongs (maybe he is a mini Yao Ming) at Anthony who was unwrapping and placing them on little, white porcelain plates. Let's just say...Tyler broke a vase. And a plate. And hit Anthony in the face (who knew flying ding-dongs could be so dangerous?)

Ryan was having "fun" on his own. He was pretty handy (go figure). When everyone decided to take a ten minute break, Ryan was completely finished with his job.

"Holy cowrap! Ryan how did you do this?!" Ryan did a hand motion. Translation: _Eh, it was nothing. _He made a streamer canopy from the ceiling light to the corners of the room. Violet and Paprika streamers were strung in between. Basically, the room looked like it came out from a magazine.

"Sweet man! Can you teach me how to do this sometime?" Ian high-fived the kid. Ryan simply shrugged.

"He said 'hey why not.' " Tyler translated.

**5:30 pm**

"Okay guys! Half an hour left! Shall we get the balloons pumping?"

"YEAH!" Thank gods for helium tanks. Ian had throw so many balloons in the cart, everyone would've passed out if they tried to blow them up manually. Anthony rolled in a sliver helium tank from the garage. Tyler blew up one ballon but then sucked in the helium from it.

"how's it going bros?" he squeaked. He sounded like Alvin (A/N: Alvin and the chipmunks FTW!).

"nothing much." Ian's voice was just as high. Lord. "My name, is PEEEEWWWWWW-" he was cut short but a couple of coughs. laughter arrupted from four of them, leaving a grumpy Ian.

"hey blame my damn asthma." his pouty face made everyone laugh more.

*20 minutes later.*

"okay. I think we made too many balloons." and he was deifnelty right. Ian and Anthony's house looked like someone just took a rainbow and shoved it in their living room.

"hey, the more the merrier, right?" Julie added cheerfully.

"yeah sure. Alright its time for you guys to go to the garage. Have fun, alright?" Ian suggeste. And with that, the three children dissapearsd.


	4. Chapter 4 only not what you're expecting

...hello guys.  
I know you guys were expecting a new chapter but...that's not happening.  
I'm not really in the mood to keep going with this story. As much as I like, I don't really want to continue it so it's gonna stop there. I'm really sorry.

Maybe I'll update in the future, alright?


	5. Chapter 4 and a half: We're Ready to Go

**WHAT IS THIS?! AN UPDATE FROM A STORY THAT WAS SUPPOSE TO BE DISCONTINUED?! Yes ma'm/sir. It is. **

**~Happy Reading!**

* * *

"See, Anthony. I told you the kids aren't THAT bad." Ian gloated as he closed the garage containing three teenagers. Anthony just shrugged.

"yeah. I guess I misjudged them a bit, but they still shouldn't be at an adult party. Especially a youtuber one. Shit goes down when we're together." Anthony reminisced about the last time they all got together, but decided to shake off the thought.

"This won't be as bad as the time we partied together. Oh god, Jenna's poor car..." Ian shook the memory off too.

"Is this pretty much everything we need?" Anthony laid out a table of assorted snacks and drinks (with the Hello Kitty table cloth, picked out by Ian Hecox himself), along with the kitchen filled with all the junk food you could possibly imagine. "Oh, god. I really hope Harvy doesn't kill us." What are you suppose to make with bacon, cheetos, doritos, **(A/N: BTW. Has anyone heard that people are actually shipping doritos with other flavored doritos or just any other chip brand? What is wrong with the world...) **twinkies, ding dongs, and lays anyway?

"I bet you that they just eat salad the rest of the time they're not filming. Like seriously, how is muscles glasses still _alive_?" **(#nooffense)**

"I don't know, but I've got one more surprise." Anthony rushed back to his room, walking out with possibly the world's greatest party game.

"NO. WAY."

"YES."

"YOU GOT US A FREAKING YODA PINATA."

"You bet." Anthony winked at his best friend.

"Dude, you're the best." Ian gave his bro a bear hug when the clock chimed six times, signaling them that it was six o'clock.

"You ready to party?" Ian winked at Anthony.

"You bet." Anthony winked back. "Doors open in 3...2...1."

Let the party begin.

* * *

**Yeah. Short. I know. I was having a MAJOR writer's block so it was kind of difficult to write :P sorry guys. I promise the next one will be slightly longer(: **

**Review this maybe? Thanks!**


	6. Chapter 6: Jailbreak

**Hey y'all!**

**Another update! Gee, it's a miracle!**

**~Happy Reading!**

* * *

They sat in uniform, a crooked square that was still neat in a way. The two boys were engaged in a vigorous battle while a girl helped herself to the chips. Suddenly, the screen was filled with rainbow colored confetti, and Tyler's remote fell out of his limp hands.

"How… in the world… DID I LOSE TO AN 8TH GRADER 32 TIMES?!"

"63." Julie corrected, munching on a barbeque chip that resembled a magikarp. "Now move over, there's only 2 remotes and not enough space for you to lose." She pushed the miniature Yao Ming off the chair with ease, licking her fingers and patting them on her jeans. She gave the champ an impish grin. "You are _soo _going down."

Ryan just shrugged like he usually did, but there was a slight smirk forming on his nonchalant face as he selected a blue hedgehog in Super Smash bros, Brawl. They had finished all of Ian and Anthony's unfinished levels so they decided to play a new game. Tyler propped himself down to where Julie was sitting before and dug his hand into the chip bag.

"So why did we come all the way out to one of the Smosh's place just to end up in their garage?"

"Because, were waiting…. DANG IT." Julie absent mindedly replied as a Pikachu fell off the screen.

"I know we have to wait for THEM but can't we just break out of here ourselves?"

"No…" She twisted the wii remote, pressing the '2' key helplessly as the percentage on the bottom reached 300%. "Because uno, they nailed the door shut, dos, they'd recognize you, and tres…" There was a loud smack and the tv displayed yet another explosion of confetti.

"Ugh Ryan, you suck!" The person using the Pikachu rubbed her hands from smacking the armrests too hard while Ryan pumped his fist in the air.

"And tres?"

"Oh," She gave an ominous smile. "It's almost time."

And it didn't seem like a coincidence when the grins on the two boy's faces appeared at the same time the clock on the other side chimed 6 times.

"Let the revolution begin." Said Ryan with a sneer. Unfortunately, no one hear him, but the look on his face gave the two of them same idea.

* * *

**AT THE BARRICADE OF FREEEEEEEEDDDDDOOOOOMM! Get it? Revolution? Les Miserables? Ha. I crack my self up.**

**If you're wondering why this is written a bit differently, it's because I didn't write it. My friend Julie (plushiexlover) If you like anime, check her out!) and I are gonna start working on this story together, so they'll be more updates to come :3 **

**Review this maybe? Thanks!**


	7. Chapter 7: free and maybe in love?

**Whoohoo! Updates! Yeah! In a different point of view this time too!**

**~Happy Reading!**

* * *

Julie's POV:

By the way, the revolution we were talking about had nothing to do with France. Or barricades.

If we were going to break out, we'd need some tools and ninja skills. "We've gotta search around for tools. They bolted the door shut!"

"I think I see a tool box, but there's a lock on it." Tyler said pointing at a shelf across from the garage. Oh yeah that's _super_ helpful. I rolled my eyes at that dumb boy. Seriously, does he have a _brain_ in there?

"Tyler, there is a freaking lock on it. Do you seriously think that's gonna be much help?" I snapped.

"No..."

"Didn't think so."

_Then what do we do? There's no way out!_ Ryan motioned. My eyes scanned the room, when I saw the slightest bit of sunlight peeping from behind a book shelf.

"THERE! There! Look over there! That must be a window behind the shelf!" I pointed at the shelf. "If we use that ladder that's conviniently located across the room, push the shelf over, bust the window, climb out, and we're home free!"

"This reminds me of this game I played called free ice cream. This little girl has to break outta this house she's trapped in by some pedo ice cream truck driver. She thought she was getting free ice cream but boy was she wrong." Tyler said. We stared at him like he was crazy. "What? It's a fun game."

"Uh, great. So, lets get moving!" We used all out strength to push the book shelf over, then moved the ladder. I started to climb, but Tyler stopped me.

"Let me go first, my feet will reach the ground fast when I jump." He flashed a smile and stuck out my tounge. Tyler climbed the ladder. "Oh hey! The grounds not that far!" he jumped down and shouted, "okay come on down Julie!" I hesitantly climbed up and put one leg over. This was definitely _not_ close to the ground. Let's just say I have a big fear of heights, okay? "It's okay! I'll catch you if you fall!" He was already holding out his arms preparing to catch me.

"Shut up, Tyler!"

"Okay!" My other foot got caught on the edge and well, I fell. Of course, Tyler caught me like he said he would...

Look, Tyler and I have, er, _history_. He used to like me, we went out for a little but I called it off, naturally. I wasn't ready for a relationship but at least we're still friends. Maybe he begs to differ though. He might still like me, but I can't be too sure.

"What did I say?" I smacked his head in response. God did he think always think he was Prince Charming or something?

"What did _I_ say? SHUT UP." I jumped outta his arms and began to make my way to the door with music blasting from behind it. I really hoped they left it unlocked...

_way to go!_ Ryan motioned behind my back; I also saw that he winked at Tyler. I could see the reflection of them fist bumping in the window in front of me.

"Idiots."

* * *

**The last line was really random! Alrighty!**

**im also really sorry if the chapters are short :/ it's just that I've been having writes block and you guys know how that is. Also it's probably gonna be in Julie's POV from now on. It'll be easier for me and her.**

**review this maybe? Thanks!**


	8. Chapter 8: held hostage by teens!

Louisa's POV:

He nudges me. I nudged him back. We kept at it until we made it in front of their house. Okay, so I guess my bet friend Julie texted me about some party at Smosh's house so hey, why not give it a shot and drag along my best friend? Our sophomoric game continued...then I kicked him in the shin.

"Hey! I may have elbowed your head a few times on accident but you didn't have to kick me!" A hapa asian boy exclaimed who hopped effortlessly on his left leg.

"Shut it, we'll get found. And keep the car locked so Ryan won't get out of the car." I adjusted my Giant's baseball cap nervously as a drop of sweat trickled down my temple. I hit the button by the door and a distant buzz went off inside. I noticed a smirk on his flawless face. What? I have a right to think he's cute. Besides, I've got a thing for hapas. "You nervous?" Leigh was too busy staring at tore door to even notice the freaking question.  
This time, I brought my leg up to meet with his behind that'll probably give him bathroom problems for the next week.

"Sorry, my leg slipped." I said with a hint of sarcastic sympathy. "Now we have a party to break into so shut your mouth and leave the talking to me."  
He gave me a pout, and I would've smacked him again, but then the door opened.

"FOR THE LAST TIME, I DON'T WANT THIN MINTS AND I ALREADY BOUGHT 36 BOXES OF TAGALONGS! … I mean… Hi?" In front of us stood a _slightly_ drunk-looking Anthony with his "Awesome Shirt" tainted with pink and green frosting and hair covered what could pass for barbeque sauce.

"Hello, you must be Anth-"

"You're not a girl scout… are you?" I felt him eye me suspiciously as he propped himself on the door frame for support.

"Uhh …. No."

"Oh, okay then, you must be here for the party then!" He threw his arms up happily, or as happy as an Anthony can get when he's drowned himself in beer.

Wow, that was easier than I expected.

"D-definitely! I'm Jenna Marbles and this is Ryan Higa."

His expression suddenly dropped to suspicion. "Wait a second… You look different in the video…" I couldn't tell is he was talking about me or Leigh.

"Uhh…shih... ekrh." This is where I start spluttering random nonsense.

"She dyed her hair." And this is where Leigh comes in and saves me. He looked at me and winked as I flashed a small smile. "And race. Not dying her race, but changed her race." I rolled my eyes. Only he would come up with something that stupid. Then again, Antony was practically drunk so it wouldn't matter much.

"Oh… Makes sense I guess? And I suppose Ryan just suddenly had a sudden growth spurt and went through puberty all over again." Anthony then walks into the room, holding his stomach as the two of us follow in, not sure if it was a time to be relieved or scared, maybe both.

"Hey guys, Jenna's here! We can finally have that drinking contest you wanted." There's an explosion of cheers as the three of us enter the uniquely decorated living room. When I say unique, I'm not lying. If I were to describe this room in only one sentence, it probably go something like: If the weird part of YouTube had a baby with every meme in the universe and that cheated on Tumblr, then the result is this room.  
I felt a chill run down my spine as I felt an ominous hand on my back, "So you ready for the beer challenge?" A voice projected a little too loudly next to my ear.

Wait, beer challenge? I can't drink and _much lesser_ can Leigh. Shit.

The guy from epic meal time handed me a shot of jack Daniels. "C'mon Jenna, you said you would last week, unless you're backing down already." He said, swishing his cup around eagerly.

I gave Leigh a nervous glance, maybe an 'anytime now?' kind of look. I saw him about ready to step up but then…  
There was a soft mumble that did not go unheard. "Giants suck."  
I snatched the glass and chugged it before slamming it on the table.

"YOU'RE ON!"

There was another blast of cheering as Felix (Pewdie) came to refill my cup.  
I plopped down on a nearby bean bag and grabbed the cup. I nudged Leigh softly and he turned his head just enough for our eyes to meet, "I might be 14, but don't underestimate me." I saw him shake his head with a suppressed grin before chugging it down even more skillfully than the first.

"Oh lordy lord Louisa." Leigh said as he raised an empty cup. I put mine up as welto clanking them together.

Julie POV

I didn't even need to memorize the license plate or color of the car, because the only person who puts a note on the front window saying:

"_Dear Santa, please give me Logan Lerman for Christmas. And if not, can you give us solar panels instead of coal, thanks (:_" would be Louisa. C'mon you've gotta recognize your best friend's car.

I signaled Ryan over with my arm."You have the keys right?" Long story short, Louisa and I practically share everything we own so I might end up with most of her stuff and she might end up with most of mine. He nodded as he usually would and dug out a toothpick, some napkins, and the car tossed it over and I pressed the unlock button just as Tyler opened the car door. We did not expect 2 of the most amazing people in the world to come out with their hands tied behind their backs and duct tape over their mouths.

"Uhh… am I seeing things or..." I blink multiple times at the scene.

"Maybe they're clones!" Tyler helpfully suggests.

As I begin to whack Tyler in the head, Ryan removes the tape over the 4th most subscribed man on YouTube in the world along with the girl who made the Justin Bieber video.

"YOU PROMISED ME SUSHI AND I STILL HAVEN'T GOTTEN IT YET! WHERE'S MY ORDER OF SASHIMI AND FRI-"He placed the tape over his mouth again and nodded nonchalantly.  
We all sighed in confusion and who knows what else, because right now were holding hostage Nigahiga and Jenna Marble's right in front of Smosh's house.

* * *

**Note from me (Julie) [:**

**Horrible ending and longtime no write :/ Yeah, it's supposed to be a partner thing, but my buddy is doing most of the work ;3 All I have to say is.. Read more of her work! She's an amazing writer and she hates me for saying this! Bye!~**


	9. Chapter 9

**Wow. I really haven't updated in forever. I'm so sorry guys.**

**but here it is! Enjoy!**

**~Happy reading!**

* * *

Tyler's POV:

"So let me get this straight, you two were put in here by _teenagers_?" I asked cautiously. Jenna Marbles had already gotten out of her ropes and Dutch tape but Ryan Higa wasn't having much luck.

"No, we decided to tie ourselves up-YES stupid! They came from behind us, knocked us out, and next thing we knew we were in the trunk!" Jenna threw her hands up in frustration. "Even better, what are you three doing here? I mean, you guys are kids." I looked at Julie who just stated at Ryan who stared back at me. Does this mean I had to answer?

"W-well we're technically invited...We met them at target and they said we could come." I started fiddling with the seems of my basketball shorts.

"What about your parents?"

"They think we're studying at the library."

"What?! Are you serious?! They think you're at a library when you're a party for people way older than your age?!" Jenna exclaimed.

"Well, yeah..."

"Kid, you're like twelve! You shouldn't be here! This is not a place for kids like you! You could get alcohol poisoning or something!" for a Youtuber who has been seen drunk, angry, and crazy, she sure was overprotective.

"Fourteen, actually. I guess we can kind of be here though; and I think we know who kidnapped you; someone who would be dying to come to an event like this." Julie confronted. Ryan asked *who?*. "Louisa! Isn't the answer simple?"

I faced palmed. Of course! Who else would do something like this?

"Who's that?" Mr. Higa asked as soon as he got the Dutch tape off his mouth.

"A friend of ours." I replied shuffling my feet. "She's a little...insane." I kicked around a little rock thinking about her. Last I checked she shipped Julie and I...hardcore. Like a shipping ship shipping shipping ships or something like that (such a tongue twister).

"Yeah, insane enough to lock us in the trunk of a car." Nigahiga rolled his eyes (I'm going to separate the two Ryan's like that).

"Actually, it's Louisa's car, despite the fact we're the same age."

"What?" Jenna asked confused as ever.

"Long story!" Julie cut in quickly. "Point is, we've got a party to go and you guys are suppose to be there!"

"Y-yeah, I don't even feel like partying..." Nigahiga mumbled.

"What?! The once king doesn't even want to party?!" Jenna exclaimed. "C'mon, you're going!" she got a grasp of his shirt collar and almost literally pulled him to the door step. She knocked once, twice, three times. No answer.

"Uh, try twisting the doorknob?" I suggested. "Cause you know, they might have left it unlocked for guests and stuff.." Jenna took my suggestion and twisted it. Viola, it opened.

"Well, will you look at that, Yao Ming?" she said and made her way inside.

"You're welcome! And the name's Tyler!" I screamed after her. Past the point of the door, it was freaking *insane*! Luckily, our decorations were still intact. _I'm gonna hang with Pewdiepie, _Ryan signed. He left us quickly as he joined the Swedish gamer who was playing some horror game because he wouldn't stop screaming and swearing.

"Tyler, Tyler! Look it's Alex Goot! Alex Goot, Tyler! ALEX GOOT!" Julie screamed in my face. She ran over to him, tackling the poor guy in a hug. Luckily, he didn't get scared, he simply hugged her back. I chuckled at the sight, but wished she hadn't left so soon, and spotted a familiar figure. A girl with medium black hair and side bangs, talking to a half asian boy I didn't know. That had to be her. I trotted over, tapping her shoulder and her eyes widened in shock.

"Tyler?!"

"Sup Louisa and, uh, Asian kid."

"Um, hello?" He ruffled his hair. "And you are?"

"Tyler. The name's Tyler. And you are?"

"Leigh, Leigh Tong." He stuck out his hand to shook. So formal, jeez. I accepted it, but awkwardly. "So how old are you, 21? You know you look like a little Yao Ming." 21? Is this kid serious?

"Leigh he's the same age as you." Louisa blurted. Leigh made a face that was half apologetic and half about to burst out in laughter.

"Oh. Well shit..."

"It's fine." not that I got that a lot. "But really 21? Do I look that old?"

"Well I was assuming that because of your height and the fact you don't look all teenager-ish and stuff..."

"Yeah, whatever." Louisa cut us off quickly. "Tyler what are you doing here?"

"I was technically invited along with Julie and Ryan. We met them at target and they said we could come to their party." I was half-lying. In a way, we invited ourselves but she didn't need to know that.

"Seriously? Wow. Aren't you guys lucky?"

"Sure. An even better question I'd like to ask is why the hell did you tie Ryan and Jenna up in your trunk?" Leigh looked away twiddling his thumbs while Louisa twiddled her thumbs.

"Dude, think about it, this is better than _Vid Con_! You've got almost everyone here! You've got Pewds, you've got Nigahiga, you've got Tobuascus, you've got epic meal time, and not to mention the Harries twins and Charlie are on their way carpooling with Dan and Phil! Tyler, how could I not come?! The best part is its happening at smosh's house! Of course, it had to pay a price if I wanted to get it. We saw Ryan and Jenna walk towards the house so hey, why get rid of them and then pretend to_ be_ them?" I shook my head. Was she serious? She could have walked in with them.

"You're an idiot."

"Heard it too many times."

"Uh, can we do something other than argue?" Leigh suggested. We rolled our eyes, but the kid had a point. I was about to open my mouth to say one more thing but Leigh shot a _don't-even-think-about-it_ look in my direction. Boy this kid was freaky.

"Fine. Let's dance or eat or...something." We made our way to the kitchen and grabbed some chips, an then made our way to the couch where we were offered to play super smash bros brawl. Maybe Louisa had a point; this was the most fun I've *ever* had! However, my fun was about to end when 17 (and counting) calls were unnoticed in my pocket.

* * *

**OOOOOH SNAP**

**THE ASIAN PARENTS NOTICED THEY'VE BEEN AT THE LIBRARY FAR TOO LOOONNNNGGG**

**Or is it even the parents? Hmmm...**

**Sorry if every chapter is so short, I try making them longer but hey, writer's block.**

**Review this maybe? Thanks!**


	10. Here come the parents!

No one's POV:

"Dude, this party ROCKS!" Ian said as he poured himself another glass. "I didn't think we could actually pull it off, especially since those annoying teens came by."

"Yeah, well they were the ones who helped us clean the place up, put up the decorations, and made calls to everyone coming!" Anthony announced while munching off at a chunk of meatloaf made by Epic Meal time (which means it contained bacon, candy, bacon bits, bacon flavoring, cheese, lamb, duck, bacon, more beef, and lots and lots of beer. Was there was bacon on the list?), who was less drunk at this point, but still a little dizzy, slurry, and well basically fast asleep.

"True, well I guess they deserve a LITTLE fun after that. Do you think we should let them out of the garage?"  
A chunk of who knows what fell off Anthony's fork as he stared at his friend in disbelief. "..What?"

"I was just trying to be nice! Jeezus." Ian threw his arms up in the air in a frustrated manner, but it was hard to tell if he was irritated or just plain drunk.

"Alright fine. We'll let them out.. but keep the drinks on the top shelf somewhere. Their all Asian so I think were okay,but let's just hope the little Yao Ming doesn't find his way to them." Ian spilled a bottle of vodka over the table as he got up excitedly.

"I'm in!" Ian raised his arm up happily.

"You're the one who suggested it you idiot."

"Oh right… I'm so smart sometimes." Anthony rolled his eyes.

"Whatever, just give me the keys." They headed over to the garage door and a minute later, the slightly drunken Anthony managed to get the keys into the door.

"Alright then, you guys can come out and join us but stay away from the top shelves. Also, don't you DARE go into my room and touch my secret stash of por-" Anthony felt a soft nudge and turned around. "What?"Ian pointed ahead with the expression of a really tired walrus… or that's what it looked like.

"They're not there."

"Huh?" Anthony flicked on the lights for the first time ever. "WHAT THE HELL, THEY'RE NOT HERE! WHERE THE HELL DID THEY GO?!"

"Well, I think I would leave too if and emo kid and some sexy bad butt walrus trapped me in their basement." Anthony felt an urge to facepalm, but the man did have a point.

"Plus the fact that we left them with a wii, and no wifi. You're right, we were a little harsh… but then, where did they go?" Just as Anthony was asking himself, out of the corner of his eye there was an old forgotten bookshelf that lined itself up perfectly with.. an open window.

"THEY ESCAPED THROUGH THE WINDOW!"

"That's what I've been trying to tell you!" Ian waved his bottle of whisky in the air and Anthony smacked him behind the head.

"If they went through this window then that would mean… OH GOD MY PORCELAIN STASH! IAN, I THINK THEIR INSIDE!"

"And again, that's what I've been trying to tell you! Plus the fact that you totally missed the fake Jenna Marbles and Nigahiga when you got the door last time." The fully drunken man took another sip out of his bottle. Anthony's hand went up to his face.

"I don't even... Ugh, we'll talk about this later. How do you think we'll find three teenag-"

"Five" Ian interrupted as he hit his head with the empty bottle."Ow. That lightweight hurrrttt."

Anthony rolled his eyes. "Five Asian teenagers in the middle of a party with a crowd of YouTubers?"

Just then, Ian shouted to the rest of the house, "OH LOOK! I FOUND THE INSTANT NOODLES, AND IT'S CHICKEN FLAVORED." He gave a quick glance at Anthony, "This is where you might want to step aside." Just as Anthony gave Ian a puzzled look, there was a sudden burst of wind and in came six teenage Asians bursted into the garage.

"NOODLES! WHERE ARE THE NOODLES?! YOU SAID THERE WERE NOODLES." The little Yao Ming was the only one of the six who didn't end up falling on the step down.

"Geez Tyler, calm yourself… It's not even shrimp flavored." Louisa commented while rubbing the back of her head.

"You crazy Asians, it's all about the teriyaki flavor. Get it right." Leigh announced.

"No. Spicy Chili flavor. Best." Ian commented in a tone that didn't sound much like an Ian would at all.

"No Ian, of all things, the best flavor has to be-.. Wait… IAN AND ANTHONY?!" Julie noticed as Anthony had a devilish look marked across his face.

"Well well well, if it isn't the teenage Asians that came back to-" Just then, Anthony was pushed down, and two other youtubers came in.

"I heard there was ramen." Nigahiga popped up. "Cause, y'know, I-I like ramen...a lot."

"It better be vegetables because I'm on a diet." Jenna Marbles said. "Hey, is this where I search for the teens who tied us up, beat the living daylights out of them, and tell the police they fell off their bike that caused severe injuries or what?" The female comedic stated casually, causing Louisa and Leigh sweat nervously.

"Well, as tempting as it sounds, I can't tell the difference between any of these guys, and it wouldn't be mannerly to just beat up the guys who helped us set up the place." Yes, but locking us up in a garage was polite, wasn't it, Julie thought.

"Well then, I'm really sorry we bothered you, but I guess it's even now right? We locked a two of you up in a car and we helped you set the place up! Let's call it a night and we'll pretend this never happened!" Tyler explained in a mature fashion. He was hoping that if they left now, their Asian parents would lighten the amount of sacrifices.

"Nu uh uh!" Anthony wiggled his finger at the teens. "You guys came for a party, and that's what you'll get!" He smiled deviously at his drunken partner, which had finally regained the ability to speak normally.

"I think we're doing party games now so get ready guys!" Ian shouted happily at the crowd, earning a smack from Anthony.

"Well, it could have been worse." Ryan muttered as the five teens being held a hoard of youtubers prepared themselves for a series of challenges in Smosh's garage.

"W-WAIT!" Even though it seemed like that was the end of the chapter, it really wasn't. "We," he motioned him, Ryan, and Julie. "Are in a heap of trouble. My parents have supposedly called about seventeen times."

"So?" Anthony replied uninterested.

"So, Mr. Padilla, that means that they're gonna find out we're here, and they're Asian and we all know what that means!"

"Um, what does that mean?" Nigahiga asked.

"You're Asian too, shouldn't you know?"

"Well mine were chill so MMM IN YO FACE." Nigahiga stamped his foot and crossed his arms over his chest, leaning like a cholo.

"Oh, all I heard was Asian parents." Pewds walked in with a pair of headphones around his neck, his usual sandy blonde hair slightly swept to one side and a controller in hand. "Now children, it may not seem like it, but my parents were like tiger parents so I understand your situation. Anthony, what they mean is the belt will come out of the closet when they get home."

"So...they have a gay belt?" Anthony asked cautiously, as it he were afraid to say the wrong answer. Pewdiepie some hit Anthony's head with the X-box controller.

"You're hopeless! They're gonna get their asses beaten and they're just kids!"

"Teenagers." Leigh coughed.

"Whatever!"

"Okay...so why don't you guys just hide here for a while and we call and explain?" Ian suggested. "I mean, we can say we were tutoring you guys. Well, aside from all the red cups lying around and the blaring music."

"There's another problem. My phone has got this little GPS tracking system in it, and they can track where we are..." Anthony's jaw dropped to the floor and his hand to his head.

"Oh god. You don't mean..." In that instant, there was a loud pounding on the door. Everyone in the house went quiet; so quiet that a pin could be heard if you dropped one on the floor, a creak on the hardwood floor when you walked into the kitchen, and if a mouse decided to scurry away. The pounding came again, but this time there was an added:

"TYLER YI, WE KNOW YOU'RE IN THERE AND LET US IN."

* * *

**Ah, I didn't write this chapter (aside from the end) but I'm adding an author's note anyway :3 HI! Long time no, er, update. Sorry about that. Next one should be quicker because I'm writing it and I think I have something in mind.**

**Sorry if this story like never updates. I always forget about it but I guess I'll start up the next chapter. So, yeah.**

**It's hard not to read,**  
**this person's STORY-EY!**  
**So there's that button!**  
**Review this maybe? Thanks!**


End file.
